


Sore Spot

by Nimbafuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui being a dork and pushing Itachi’s buttons. Also needing a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Spot

**Author's Note:**

> AGH IT’S A TINY DRABBLE BUT I DID IT I WROTE MY FIRST SHIITA. A;LIDHGLIHS Shisui is so hard for me to grasp. I can’t write him and Naruto at all, so this is very short. Inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVEEo9Lllkg skip to like 4:27 or something? Wherever Sasuke comes in. That’s what prompted this. :D 
> 
> First time writing Shisui decently, let me know what you think!

Shisui knew he was in trouble when he heard Itachi slam the front door. His breath left him in a soft grunt as Itachi pushed him against the wall and snarled at him.

“Which of us is stronger? Really Shisui, you had to provoke him like that?” Ah that’s what he was so sore about. His hands came up to hold Itachi’s hips and Shisui had to smother his laughter when Itachi glared at him for it.

“Oh Itachi, it was just a little bit of fun. No harm done.” Shisui leaned forward as much as Itachi let him, barely managing to brush his nose against his cousin’s.

“The dynamic between you two is just so precious, I couldn’t help myself.” Itachi slowly lowered him to the ground and let him lean further forward.

Shisui nudged Itachi’s jawline with his nose before dragging it down his neck. He relished in Itachi’s shudder when he pressed a heated kiss to his collarbone.

“That doesn’t get you off the hook Shisui. I don’t want him to focus on trivial things like that.” Shisui groaned against Itachi’s skin and sulked. He was nowadays constantly in what Shisui dubbed “Big Brother Mode”. Itachi was just no fun to tease anymore.

Well, he thought as a grin took his lips, Itachi just had to be teased _right_.

His hands fell slowly down Itachi’s thighs before he brought them back up to rest on Itachi’s ass. He ignored Itachi’s grumble of protest and gripped the underside of his ass. He hummed at the feeling of Itachi’s hands gripping his biceps.

“I’m beginning to suspect your mind is always in the gutter Shisui.” He hummed again in brief acknowledgement before taking the skin of Itachi’s neck between his teeth. Itachi’s soft gasp was music to his ears and he couldn’t resist a sharp grind of his hips against Itachi’s.

“I’m serious Sh-hii-” Itachi’s jaw dropped open in an obscene groan of pleasure. Shisui pulled Itachi even closer and kept grinding against him. “Shisui, don’t-oh…provoke Sasuke-mm.”

He sighed and pulled back to look at Itachi, scowling slightly at another mention of Sasuke. He sulked and nodded once, letting Itachi go and trudging away to his bedroom.

“Shisui you’re not going to stop?” A little laugh left him at that. He turned his head back to see Itachi flustered and even nervous.

“Aha, so you do want me to keep going Itachi?” His smartass lover just raised an eyebrow at him, and Shisui knew damn well he was playing right into Itachi’s hands.

He chuckled and collapsed on his bed, laying on his back and raising his arms to support his head. Shisui paid great attention while he spoke to Itachi stripping in front of him.

“You know it’s a little bit of a mood killer when you keep mentioning him right? I have to wonder sometimes if…” He trailed off when Itachi threw his clothes to the corner of the room, not caring where they fell. He crawled on top of Shisui and arched a perfect eyebrow at him to prompt him into continuing. Shisui swallowed and ravished every inch of Itachi’s exposed skin with his eyes.

“I wonder if you ever really stop thinking about him and think about yourself.” Shisui glanced up to meet Itachi’s eyes and found him looking slightly irritated.

“Just think about us here, right now, Itachi. You can think about him again later, but right now focus on this.” He grabbed the nape of Itachi’s neck and pulled him into a harsh kiss, just the way Itachi wouldn’t admit he liked it.

Shisui groaned when Itachi pulled away and sat on his abdomen. Itachi looked down at him and Shisui lost his breath again.

“I do. I focus on us when we’re like this Shisui.” He wasn’t quite sure he believed that was completely true, but he let Itachi have it.

“Perhaps you would like me to prove it to you?” Shisui shuddered at the heat that came into Itachi’s eyes. As Itachi leaned down to kiss him again, Shisui wrapped his arms around Itachi’s middle.

Itachi was exceptional at proving himself after all.


End file.
